


Forgetful

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen, No Smut, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Skul is human, wets himself, gets comforted by Ghastly.





	Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> There is so much valduggery smut out there that you can let me have this alright. What do you want from me.  
> This isn't smut, tho it does contain wetting. If that doesn't appeal to you I'd be outtie 5000 by now *shrugs*

Skulduggery was a person, who as a skeleton, did not have many things he _Needed_ to do in terms of bodily functions. In fact, he really only had to do one, which was meditate. And that was easy enough, get comfy and relax, let your mind wander, and there you go.

Having recently turned human, arguably recently anyhow, had proved rather different. Eating was weird, he wasn't fond of squishy textures in his mouth, and his teeth felt very weirdly sensitive. Showering was nice, he had done it before as a skeleton but with human skin and muscles that needed real relaxing, it was lovely. Heavenly, sometimes.

Using the restroom while not a difficult task obviously, was definitely a strange one. It seemed that Skulduggery did not exactly have the strongest bladder, that, or he was just getting used his limits of what he could hold very slowly. Or both, very possible that it was both, even if he would adamantly deny it.

But, Skulduggery was a busy man! He still solved cases, though they were more on the regular detective side than saving the world from deities and monsters. Mostly. Sometimes he still took a few down, after all, it'd hard to teach an old dog new tricks. And habits stick hard, and if you have a habit of not eating, or genuinely sleeping or using the restroom or showering regularly for 400 years on top of being busy, you tend to forget these things easy, and especially in the heat of the moment.

Luckily, the night before Skulduggery had showered, in the morning he woke up at a fairly decent time (in his bed for once than the sofa) and ate a nice breakfast. All in all, he'd done quite well this morning. He called Valkyrie, about to tell her when he'd pick her up, but the girl sounded sick as a dog, and there was a heavy fumbling and thumping, then retching from far off as he realized she'd dropped the phone and raced to go throw up. He decided maybe it wasn't the best idea for her to go with him today, and hung up the call, instead texting her, "You need to rest, I'll have Ghastly help me today. I'll bring you some medicine later if you want." And that was that.

Skulduggery drove to Ghastly's shop, entered like he has a thousand times before. They hugged, spoke a moment, he explained the situation, Ghastly agreed and they were off. Though Skulduggery couldn't escape the nagging feeling he was forgetting something.

-

Things were going... Okay. They were going after a harpy-like woman, wings large and brown and her shriek absolutely ear piercing. She had managed to fly off away from them, and before Skulduggery could launch after her, Ghastly put a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and looked at him, and Ghastly shook his head, breathing heavily and finally Skulduggery realized how out of breath he was as well. "She's gone for now, we'll try again tomorrow, this isn't life threatening." Skulduggery hesitantly nodded.

They began to walk back to the shop, a good while away, and as the adrenaline wore off Skulduggery felt a pang of urgency in his bladder. He stopped abruptly, knees locking up. That's what he'd forgotten, he'd forgotten to pee before heading out. Oh my god he'd forgotten one of his most basic stupid bodily functions. Ghastly stopped, looked at Skulduggery, "are you okay?" Skulduggery shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he began walking again, steps slightly stiff, "just remembered something."

"Oh, what did you remember?" Skulduggery waved a hand, trying to act nonchalant.

"Nothing important."

And they continued to walk.

Soon Skulduggery felt another pang of urgency, and he slowed down. "What's up?"

"Uh, nothing, still nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Sounds like you're lying, Skulduggery." Ghastly said. Skulduggery felt another pang, reminding him of his now very full bladder, and he began to tap his foot against the ground nervously.

"I am not lying," he lied again. "Just- just had to stop for a second.."

"Uh-huh..."

"Besides, how much longer till we get back to your shop?"

  
Ghastly raised a brow and looked at his wristwatch, "well, with the way you're walking, about another half hour to 45 minutes."

Skulduggery winced.

"Then I'll just speed up." Ghastly didn't respond, only kept walking, and Skulduggery tried to keep up, telling himself in his mind no matter how much he had to go he was not. Not. Going to hold himself so he didn't piss himself.

His bladder made itself know again, and he bit his lip, made a small sound. Ghastly looked at him, crossed his arms.

"Alright, you're definitely lying, something is wrong- what's up?"

_'Okay, just lie, fine. Simple. Done it a thousand times before.'_

He squirmed under Ghastly's glare for a moment, then without thinking-

"I have to pee. I forgot to go before we left and there's no bathrooms out here or privacy and then the harpy and I just remembered and I have to go and-"

Ghastly stopped him, "okay, I got it. We'll keep going then." Skulduggery pressed his lips together and nodded.

They had gotten much farther, Ghastly had decided to distract Skulduggery from his situation by rambling on and on about this and that, and the stop was in sight when another pang hit Skulduggery.

_'No no no I will not hold myself in public here by Gh-'_

Another desperate pang, and Skulduggery truly whimpered, quickly grabbing hold of himself with both hands as they stopped. He bent down, legs shaking and facing inward as he tried to hold it. He felt himself release a small spurt of urine into his underwear and gasped, biting his lip harder and holding tighter. He thanked every deity there was that no one happened to be out right now because of the cloudy weather. He felt Ghastly gently tugging him along, and when he got himself together enough, he straightened up and followed him. One hand holding Ghastly's in a near death grip, and the other hold himself as much as he could as he accidentally leaked a small bit again. He could feel it dampening his boxers and whined quietly. Ghastly lead him inside the door and let him go.

Skulduggery shook his head, this was getting unbearable, he needed to go so bad. He breathed and hobbled forward, the bathroom was at the end of the open lobby, he could do this.

_He could do this. He was gonna make it, he was gonna be fine, he just had to get there, he-_

He tripped, just a bit, over a table leg and yelped, feeling a much bigger squirt into his boxers. He clasped himself desperately, but it was too late, "Gh- Gh- I can- I can't hold it I hav- I'm- I-" his words were getting jumbled, he was leaking and finally he really couldn't hold it anymore.

He let out a quiet whine, and small quiet moan as he wet himself. His pants were becoming darker, shining on the newly wetted parts, and pee escaping through his fingers. His head was down, and a puddle was forming around him, he could feel it running down his legs and even into his shoes. It felt so good to let it out, he couldn't help it.

Finally his stream weakened, slowed, then trickled to a stop, and Ghastly was in front of him in a moment, not minding his boots stepping into the edge of the puddle (he'd stepped in worse before and surely would again). "Skulduggery..?" He asked quietly. Skulduggery didn't answer, head still down, and then.. He heard a sniffle, and then another, and finally Skulduggery started to cry. He was embarrassed, humiliated. He was an adult! An adult who had saved the world countless times, who had just wet himself practically right in front of the bathroom because he couldn't hold it.

Ghastly wrapped his arms around him in a hug, and Skulduggery leaned his head onto Ghastly's chest, sniffling and hiccuping and crying. He let his hands go from his crotch, and hated how wet they felt. Ghastly rubbed circles in his back, murmuring soothing words to him, "shh, shh, it's okay, it's alright, I know..." And as much as Skulduggery appreciated it, he couldn't help but cry harder. Snot dripped from his nose, and finally Ghastly began to slowly lead him into the bathroom. He was slow and careful, helping Skulduggery take of his shoes and socks, and then his pants and other clothes, and helping him into the tub. He pet Skulduggery's hair as his eyes began to dry and the tub filled up.

"I feel s-stupid.."

"You're not stupid, you forgot to go, and you wet yourself. It happens."

"To children.."

"To everyone. You're not stupid or anything because of one little mistake."

"There's a puddle of my piss in your lobby.." Ghastly shrugged.

"I'll clean it up in a minute, not exactly like I've been booming with business lately."

"My suit.."

"Will dry. And if it needs to be fixed, I can fix it. Or make you a new one. I've made you new clothes for forever now, and this will be no different. I will think _'Skulduggery needs a new suit'_ and I will make you a new suit, and it'll be fine."

Skulduggery was quiet.

"I didn't mean to.."

"I know you didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven."

".. You don't think I'm dumb?"

"In general? Sometimes. But for this? Never."

"Alright.."

"I'm gonna clean up the puddle, you wash up okay? I'll bring you some clean clothes in a minute."

"Okay." And with that, Ghastly was gone, and Skulduggery did his best to relax into the bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna throw a request at me? Hmu at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr or smth  
> I put too much time into this smh fhdhdhbddb


End file.
